1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, gaming systems, and associated methods. More particularly, the invention relates to gaming machines and related methods presenting wagering games together with either, a community or stand-alone feature game with a real-time updated position display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various gaming systems have been developed to provide wagering games and community feature games. There continues to be a need for innovative methods and gaming systems presenting community feature games and other games in different ways to generate player interest and excitement.